The compounds of the present invention are related to those of the papulacandin class, described in J. Antibiotics 33(9):967-977 (1980). Papulacandins include BE-29602, disclosed in a published Japanese patent application of Banyu Pharmaceutical Co. (No. JP05170784-A, published Jul. 9, 1993) and isolated from a Fusarium species of fungus, and chaetiacandin, disclosed in J. Antibiotics 38(4):455-459 (1985) and J. Antibiotics 38(4):544-546 (1985). The fusacandins are distinct from the papulacandin compounds, however, in that they contain three sugar moieties not previously described in connection with other members of this class.